


Not as cheesy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cinema, cute bickering, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey! This,” Tetsurou pointed to the movie, “is not cheesy. It is a classic and I love it.”Kei rolled his eyes. “It is cheesy and you’ve already watched it.”“Classic things never die.” Testurou deepened his voice, in a poor attempt to sound thoughtful and wise.Kei snorted, shaking his head a little bit, he asked the older male. “Were you trying to sound wise and poetic?”Testurou replied in that deep voice, “Yes, don’t you think I sound wise and so intelligent?”Kei rolled his eyes again. “Intelligent people don’t call themselves intelligent or wise.”





	Not as cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> here's a dose of fluff

“Why are you glaring at me?” asked Tetsurou, without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Because I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.” Kei bitterly replied, his golden eyes boring holes into Tetsurou’s skin and making him suppress a shiver. On any other occasion he would have enjoyed the blonde’s eyes on him –hell he’d have marveled in it- but when he was sitting in the cinema with a bag of popcorn on his lap, his eyes glued to the romantic scene playing on the large screen; it was impossible.

Tetsurou chuckled lowly. He didn’t want to laugh too loudly and give Kei the satisfaction of getting kicked out of the cinema. “How harsh, Kei.” He glanced at the blonde and found him staring at the screen in open distaste. “Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?”

Tetsurou had the pleasure of seeing Kei’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. The blonde turned away from the cheesy movie and faced his boyfriend with a deadpan face. The expression was ruined by the slight flush in his cheeks.

“Yes, if that boyfriend takes me to a cheesy movie, yes, that is how I will speak to you.”

“Hey! This,” Tetsurou pointed to the movie, “is not cheesy. It is a classic and I love it.”

Kei rolled his eyes. “It is cheesy and you’ve already watched it.”

“Classic things never die.” Testurou deepened his voice, in a poor attempt to sound thoughtful and wise.

Kei snorted, shaking his head a little bit, he asked the older male. “Were you trying to sound wise and poetic?”

Testurou replied in that deep voice, “Yes, don’t you think I sound wise and so intelligent?”

Kei rolled his eyes again. “Intelligent people don’t call themselves intelligent or wise.”

“Not true. There are plenty of intelligent people out there who are wise and have called themselves intelligent and wise.” Tetsurou argued back, his attention wholly diverted from the movie and to the mini-argument currently going between him and Kei.

Kei’s eyebrows shot up. “Really, like who? Give me one person who called themselves intelligent and wise.”

Tetsurou gave Kei a look that suggested the blonde was dumb for even asking. “Well, it’s obvious. I did.”

Kei snorted and turned away. “You’re hopeless.”

It felt like he had won the argument, but he’d lost something more important. Tetsurou didn’t know what. He shrugged it off and turned back to the movie. He happened to find it when the main lead said something highly cheesy to the love interest, and he couldn’t help the cringe that graced his features.

“Even you have to admit that was cheesy and horrible,” Kei said with a small laugh.

Tetsurou laughed. A bit too loudly as he was shushed by the people sitting in front of them and behind them and the ones to his side as well. He leaned in closer to Kei and whispered in his ear, a small laugh in his voice. “Yeah, that was horrible. I don’t know how he said that without cringing inside.”

Kei snorted and continued watching the movie, ignoring the fact that Tetsurou’s breath was softly caressing his ear and sending shivers down his spine that he struggled to suppress. The last thing he needed was for Tetsurou to know he was affecting him, even after ten months of being together, the dark-haired male still held an effect over him. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

And his plan was working; he was handling Tetsurou’s close presence very well. That was until Tetsurou decided to whisper in his ear the exact same words the main male lead had to his love interest. Only when he did –maybe it was due to the proximity- it, it wasn’t as cheesy and more intimate. And it had Kei turning all shades of red known to man in zero point five seconds. The shades deepened when Tetsurou cheekily kissed his cheek, a quick peck, barely long enough for Kei to fully register what had just happened.

Tetsurou moved back from Kei’s personal space and sat full in his seat, but not before taking Kei’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Kei lifted his unoccupied hand and covered his mouth. Kei hadn’t expected any of the actions that had just transpired and they had left him completely red –all the way to the tips of his ears- and flustered. Even after ten months of constantly being around the older male’s presence, the man still did things like this. Things that made his heart flutter and make him fall just a little bit more in love with him.

 


End file.
